Isabelle moves in to the city
by RandomStories203
Summary: When Isabelle moves to New York because she was going to live with her boyfriend, but he cheats. She then finds Rachel, Monica, and Ross ,her old friends, and lives with Monica. A whole lot of events coming her way.
1. Isabelle moves into town

Okay so before you guys read this, this story will have names from the characters from the tv show Friends. I'm pretty sure this chapter and the next few are going to be boring sorry. Please leave reviews! thanks :)

Chapter 1: They all meet Isabelle

Rachel,Ross,Monica,Chandler,Phoebe, and Joey were all sitting talking in the cafe they usually hang out. A semi tall brown-haired woman walked in, looking around and spotted Rachel and Monica at the counter waiting for their coffees.

"Hey guys!" She said as they turned around.

"Oh my gosh, Isabelle, Hi!" They both said in sync.

She smiled and hugged both of them

"What are you doing here in New York?" they asked. Her smile went away and looked down

"I actually moved here with my boyfriend, but when I got here to the apartment, I-I found him in bed with another woman and he saw me, but I walked away from it so I heard of this place and came here and saw you guys." She said. They both said aww in sync and hugged her.

"It's fine" She said as she smiled

"I have an extra room you can stay in" Monica said, smiling

"Thanks" Isabelle said.

"I want you to meet everyone" Rachel said taking her hand

"Hey, guys this is our old friend Isabelle" Rachel said

"This is Chandler" Monica said

"This is Phoebe" Rachel said

"This is Joey" Rachel said

"And you remember Ross right?" Monica asked

"Oh yeah, hey" She said as she hugged him and he replied back. She sat down on the couch and they started talking again.

"So how do you know Mon, Rachel, and Ross?" Chandler asked

"We went to college together" She said

"So, where are you gonna live? Because you can live with me" Joey said to her smiling

"I'm going to live with Monica so I don't have to deal with you staring at me half the time, trying to get me into bed" She said glaring and smiling at him. He sat back and looked around and saw a woman looking at him.

"I'll be back, hold on" Joey said as he got up and went to the woman.

"He's such a womanizer" Isabelle said as she giggled

"No kidding, he's never been in a committed relationship" Chandler said

"I can see, why do women fall for him? Is he a charmer?" Isabelle asked

"Yeah, when I asked him to come in with lemonade. I got the lemonade turned around and he was there with no clothes on." Monica said laughing

"Oh wow, that's embrassing" Isabelle said. She looked at her watch. It was 4 o'clock.

"Shit, I gotta go to work" Isabelle said.

"Wait" Monica said. She told her where the apartment was and gave her the spare key. She said bye to everyone and left.

"I want you guys to meet Alicia" Joey came back to the group holding the woman by her waist.

"Hi" everyone said in monotone voices. Joey was smiling at everyone as he was holding the woman.


	2. Getting settled in  meeting someone new

Hey guys, sorry I'm going to try and make jokes in this story, but I'm not that much of a comedian. please leave reviews and enjoy :) and also they aren't going to be that long maybe towards the middle to end the story is going to be long :D

Chatper 2: Getting settled in

Isabelle was done with work. It was 9 p.m. She walked upstairs and saw Joey and the girl in the doorway.

"See you Joey" The girl said and kissed him and walked downstairs with him looking behind her.

"That was your date?" Isabelle asked

"Yeah, I've got another tomorrow" He smiled. She chuckled and went inside.

"Good night!" He yelled as she closed the door. He smiled and went back inside. The next day everyone was sitting in the cafe talking as Isabelle walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late, my boss called me." She said as she sat down and sighed on the couch.

"What happened?" Monica asked

"He asked me who left a piece of paper in the microwave and set it to an hour" She said knowing it was stupid to ask

"Why would anyone do that?" Rachel asked

"Who knows, but there was a note on the door of the microwave and it said 'this is what you get Johnson. suck it' and my boss threw the microwave to the ground then called me" Isabelle said.

Ross came in with this woman and little boy. It was Carol and Ben.

"Hey guys" He said

"Ben!" Monica said and he went running to her and he gave her a hug. Isabelle got introduced to Carol and then they all sat down and was talking for the next 3 hours. Another woman came in the cafe. She was somewhat tall and had brown/blondish hair and blue eyes. She was pale and looked around and spotted Isabelle.

"Oh my gosh, hey Maggie" Isabelle said as she hugged her.

"Hey, thank god I found you" She said

"Why? What happened?" Isabelled asked

"I saw Ricky with this girl walking and she had a diamond ring on her left ring finger." Maggie replied. Isabelle's smile faded a bit. It hurt her to hear this, but she told herself she was over him.

"I want you to meet my friends" Isabelle said

"This is Rachel, Phoebe, Monica, Ross, Chandler, and Joey" Isabelle introduced them to her.

"How you doin'?" Joey said

"Joey, no hitting on my best friend" Isabelle said. Maggie giggled and sat down next to Isabelle on the couch.

"Anyone want coffee?" Rachel

"Yeah" everyone said in sync and Rachel sighed and got the coffee for everyone.

Isabelle went to the bathroom and a few minutes later she came back and saw Maggie and Joey talking. She just brushed it off because she knew Joey was charming, but she never fell for it and she would tell Maggie later about Joey so she wouldn't get hurt.


	3. Relationships lasts, but not this one

Hey guys :) I been getting a lot of hits and visitors and I would really like if I got reviews because I feel like the story is bad so please leave reviews :)

Chatper 3: Heartbroken and moving on

That night, Isabelle told Maggie what Joey was like

"Maybe I can change him" She winked and laughed. Isabelle just let her friend think the way she thought. She wasn't going to be able to change Maggie's mind so she just turned on the tv and watched. Isabelle heard a door close and looked up to see it was Joey

"Hey, what you guys watching?" He asked

"Oh, I don't know. Some show Isabelle chose to watch." Maggie said leaning in a bit towards the chair Joey was sitting in.

"I thought you had a date tonight?" Isabelle asked

"Yeah, she just left." He replied

"Oh by the way, what was all the banging earlier?" Maggie asked

"They were jumping on the bed" Isabelle said. Joey looked at me all confused then figured out what I meant.

"Oh, oh yeah yeah we were" He said smiling a bit. Monica and Ross then came in and they sat down and were talking to me. Maggie and Joey were talking in their own conversation. Phoebe came in wearing something weird and we all looked at her.

"What? this is fashionable now" she said

"In what? clown city?" Chandler said as he came out of the bathroom. Isabelle giggles a bit and so did Monica and Ross.

"Well, see you tomorrow night" Maggie said to Joey as she got up.

"See you" Joey said smiling.

The next day that night Maggie is at Isabelle, Monica, and Rachel's apartment.

"What about this?" Isabelle asked holding up a green strapless dress.

"Oh my, I'll go try it on" Maggie smiled and went to try it on. Isabelle looked in her closet and found black high heels that would go prefect with the dress. The doorbell rang and I opened the door. It was Joey

"Hey" Joey said to me

"Hey, she'll be right out" Isabelle replied. Maggie came out of the room and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey" Maggie said to him

"Hey, you look nice" Joey said

"Thanks, wanna go?" She asked

"Yeah sure" He replied. They were heading to the door and Maggie hugged her best friend and said bye.

"Have fun" Isabelle said as she closed the door. That night, they slept with each other. The next morning, Maggie came back to my apartment for breakfast in Joey's shirt.

"Wow, what a night you had" Isabelle said as she saw her best friend walk in.

"Yeah, it was great" She replied smiling.

A few months pass and they are still together. I heard a hard knock on the door and I opened the door to Maggie crying.


	4. Truth is just your friend

Hey guys keep leaving reviews! I would appearciate your opinions :)

Chapter 4:

Isabelle asked what happened as Joey came running in to the apartment.

"Maggie, it's not what it looks like" He said trying to apologize to her.

"Oh yeah? Then what is two people all over each other is supposed to look like?" She yelled.

Joey had cheated on her and Isabelle figured it out. It was no surprise that he would do it because he would eventually. He's done it to every girl he was been with. She yelled at him more and then he started to yell back. She went back to his apartment and packed her things and left the apartment, before she left the building she threw the necklace he had given her on their three month anniversary. She slammed the apartment door and Joey sat down on the couch and sighed. Isabelle sat down next to him.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked

"Why are you asking me that? She did it to me first" He replied. Isabelle was shocked. She never knew her best friend would do this especially to a guy she really liked.

"It was going downhill anyways after she cheated" He added.

"That's it?" Isabelle asked. He shook his head and looked down.

"S-She's pregnant by the guy who she cheated with on me" He said quietly. I sat back on the couch.

"I tried to brush it off because I found the pregnancy test in the trash. I confronted her when it started to bother a lot. We got into arguments since then. Soon, I lost feelings for her and slept with another girl. I still kinda have feelings for her, but I just lost respect for her, that's all" He said as he got up and got a bottle of water.

"Why did she do this first" Isabelle asked

"She said she was drunk, but I think she was lying" He said

"She told me on the first date, she doesn't drink that much. She doesn't like alcohol." He added. He was right, Maggie didn't like alcohol at all. Her best friend knew Maggie was lying and needed to find out why she cheated on him first.

"I'll find out for you" Isabelle said. Joey looked up. He wanted to find out why she did it because he had done nothing wrong to her.

"I would like that" Joey said calmly and he was smiling. He hugged Isabelle and the phone rang.

"Hey Mag" Isabelle answered.

"Um yeah sure, I'll be there in a few" She said to her best friend on the other line. Joey's eyes widened.

"You can found out now" He said, getting up and going to the door.

"2 minutes" He yelled. Isabelle put on a white sweater and some jeans and flats. Joey came back from his apartment and told Isabelle to go. He drove both of them there.

"It'll probably be an hour or so" Isabelle told him. He nodded and she got out. She knocked on the door and Maggie answered.

"Hey" Isabelle said.

"Hey, um I got to tell you something" She said. Isabelle went inside and sat on the couch and waited for Maggie to talk.

"I know why Joey cheated." She said.

"Why?" Isabelle acted curious. She knew already

"Because I cheated on him first, then I got pregnant by it" Her best friend said. Isabelle sighed and got up

"Mag.." Isabelle was cut off.

"I only cheated on him because of his past with other women" She said as she sighed at the same time also. They spend the other hour talking about it and how Maggie is moving in with the father of the baby in San Fransico.

"You're moving?" Isabelle said upset. Maggie nodded and told her she would be in a couple weeks.

"Well, I have to go home. Gotta busy day tomorrow." Isabelle said with a small fake smile. They hugged and Isabelle went back into the car and woke up Joey.

"She cheated because of your past with other women" Isabelle finally spoke up.

"Are you serious? wow" Joey said. A few minutes later, Isabelle's phone rang and she started to panic as she heard what the person on the other line was saying

"Alright, I-I'll be there in a few minutes" Isabelle said as she teared up.


	5. Feelings come and so do relationships

**Hey guys , I've been noticing a lot of people reading my story,but I would really love if I got some reviews on it. I thank minchedder for being the first person to review on my story. I'll probably be uploading another chapter today if I have time. Thanks for reading :) **

Joey saw Isabelle tear up and asked what happened

"My ex-boyfriend's sister called me. Ricky got into a bad accident earlier and she asked me to go to the hospital to stay with her" Isabelle said trying to not cry. Joey looked at her looked sincere and drove to the hospital. Isabelle came running in and hugged Emily.

"How is he?" Isabelle asked worried

"He's asleep because they had to do surgery on his leg to put screws in his ankle" Emily said. Isabelle nodded and asked if there was coffee anywhere. Emily showed her and Joey where the cafe is.

"So do you miss him?" Joey asked Isabelle as they found a table and both of them sat down.

"Yeah at times, but it gets better" She replied as she took a sip of her coffee

"Em, how did he get into the car accident?" Isabelle asked

"Him and his finance got into a huge fight because she told him she didn't want to marry him. She didn't love him anymore" Emily said. Isabelle was happy that her ex-boyfriend lost his finance, but she felt horrible thinking this also. Later, the rest of the friends came, but things were different. Monica and Chandler acted weird around each other and Rachel and Ross came inside holding hands and Phoebe came in with a guy named Mike

"Hey, you guys" Isabelle said to them. Everyone greeted each other and they all sat around the waiting room talking to each other. Joey and Isabelle met Mike already and was happy Phoebe found someone. Later, Isabelle told everyone what happened between Maggie and Joey and that Maggie was moving to California to live with the father of the baby. Joey asked Isabelle if she wanted another cup of coffee. She nodded and went with him

"Since everyone is with someone, why don't we give it a try?" Joey asked her while he was smiling. Isabelle chuckled.

"Maybe" Isabelle said patting his cheek and slapping it a bit as she laughed and walked away. Joey smiled as she walked away back to the group. A doctor came and asked for two relatives. Ricky's parents were dead and his aunts and uncles didn't live in New York City. Isabelle and Emily went with the doctor.

"He is fine, he's still sleeping from the anesthesia" The doctor told them

"Everything is fine now right?" Emily asked

"Yeah, we just put screws in his ankle and that was the only major problem. He had bruises and cuts that were bad, but not sereve. He will be fine after he wakes up. We will have to do some physical therapy for him to get used to walking with the screws in." The doctor replied.

"That's fine, can we go see him?" Emily asked

"Yes, you can. Good Luck" The doctor said. The doctor gave us the room number and walked away. It took us a while to find the room number, but we finally found it and went inside the room. Isabelle and Emily saw Ricky plugged into these machines. Emily was happy to see her brother alive. Isabelle just saw him and was shocked he got into this accident. All the feelings Isabelle had for him came back and she liked him again, but a lot. She liked his dark brown hair and his light brown eyes. She liked how he hair would spike up on its own sometimes. She liked when he looked handsome all the time even though he thinks he doesn't look that liked how he was much taller than her. She was 5'5 and he was almost 6'0. She liked when they were together all the time. She missed him. She was too tired to stay any longer and asked Joey to drive her home.

The next day, she took the bus to the hospital. She went to his room and saw Emily there. The bed was empty. She greeted Emily and wondered where Ricky was.

"Where is he?" Isabelle asked

"Taking a shower" Emily said taking a sip of her coffee.

"It doesn't hurt him to walk on it?" Isabelle asked

"No, the doctor was surprised when he got up from the bed without any help and went to the bathroom. He said he had to pee badly when he woke up." Emily said as she chuckled a bit. Isabelle chuckled a bit also. Ricky came out of the bathroom and saw Isabella.

"Hey Izzy" Ricky said. He would always call her that. She didn't mind it either.

"How are you?" Isabelle asked

"I'm fine, my ankle hurts a bit, but its good" He replied. Emily then had to leave a few minutes later and Isabelle stayed talking to Ricky.

"I've missed you a lot" Ricky said. This surprised Isabelle. She would have never thought that because he cheated on her.

"Really? I wouldn't think so because you cheated on me. That's why we broke up" Isabelle said

"Yeah, but I was never that happy with her. The most happiness I got was when I was with you." He said looking at her deeply. Isabelle got all happy, but she kept her cool. She had a feeling something would happen if she went out with him again. At that moment, he kissed her. Isabelle felt this was wrong, but put that feeling aside and focused what was going on now. She was with the love of her life right here. She pulled away laying her forehead on his, just smiling.

"I love you Isabelle" Ricky said quietly, but had a huge smile on his face

"I love you too" Isabelle replied also with a smile on her face. She then kissed him back.

Everyone was standing outside the door looking through the window to his room and they saw Isabelle with Ricky. They were all happy, but Joey felt a bit mad. He wondered why would she go back if he treated her like shit. That's why she left him. He just brushed off the feeling and went to the cafe to get himself some coffee. He was standing around looking, he looked over at a woman smiling at him. He smiled back and was walking to her. He knew that feeling would go away after he would start talking to the woman then sleeping with her.


	6. Anger and Love come into place

Hey guys, I got a review saying to include more of the other friends characters. I will included as much as I can into the story. Leave reviews hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 6:

The next morning, Joey woke up and went to take a shower. He was right that feeling did go away. He was happy about it. Isabelle got up and went to go visit Ricky. They were together again and she was excited about it, but she could never get that uncomfrontable feeling around him away, but she still pushed it aside. She got to the room and kissed him hello.

"Hey when are they gonna let you go?" Isabelle asked Ricky

"Not sure, I'll ask later when the doctor comes in" Ricky replied with a smile and pecked her on the lips. Isabelle looked down at her watch.

"Aw shit, I've gotta get to work." Isabelle said

"Alright, baby. come later?" He asked

"Yes, I will when work is done" Isabelle said and gave him a kiss before she left.

Joey,Chandler,Monica,Rachel,Phoebe, and Ross were at the cafe talking.

"I hope Isabelle and Ricky last longer this time" Phoebe said

"Yeah I do too" Rachel said

"Why did she take him back?" Joey asked, getting annoyed hearing Ricky's name

"Well she loves him of course" Monica said

"But he treated her like shit. He cheated on her when she did nothing wrong. She deserves better." Joey said kind of raising his voice

"Why do you care so much?" Ross asked

"I'm her friend aren't I? I thought you were supposed to care too" Joey said with a little attitude

"We do care Joey. We just aren't more caring about it like you are. It's her life, she makes her own choices about him." Rachel said.

"But he'll hurt her again. He's stupid for kissing her that night." Joey kind of yelled.

"But Joey.."Chandler was cut off

"And she's stupid for taking him back!" Joey yelled finally letting his anger go. He noticed people staring and he saw his friends facial expressions and walked out. Chandler then went to their apartment to see Joey

"Alright man, what's up with you?" Chandler asked and Joey sighed

"I don't know man" Joey said as he sighed and put his head in his hands

Isabelle was walking inside the hospital and went to his room and kissed him hello.

"Mmm I love you so much" Ricky said to her and she smiled. They started to make out then he started to unbutton her shirt and she took off his shirt. A few minutes later, they were having sex.

Meanwhile, Chandler was trying to understand why Joey was so angry when he heard Ricky's name.

"Alright, I just don't like Ricky. He hurt Isabelle and I don't want her to get hurt again" Joey felt like that was the reason, but he still wasn't sure why he didn't like hearing the name Ricky. He still needed to think about this.

Isabelle and Ricky were in the hospital bed, smiling.

"That was amazing" Isabelle said to Ricky and she kissed him. He kissed her back. It was midnight and she told him she had to go. It was almost one and Joey was up still thinking. He went to get a glass of water and heard someone's voice. He opened the door and saw Isabelle trying to get her apartment key. Isabelle was knocking on the door trying to wake either Monica or Rachel.

"Hey" Joey said

"Oh, hi" Isabelle said trying to find the key and Monica opened the door

"Isabelle? I thought you were home already" Monica said

"Oh no, I just came back from the hospital." Isabelle said

"This late?" Joey said sounding confused

"Yeah, I was visiting Ricky" Isabelle said

"Why so long?" Joey asked

"Can I answer this in the morning? I'm really tired" Isabelle said walking in the apartment.

"Alright" Monica said "Night Joey" she added

"Mon, wait" Joey said

"Yeah?" She asked

"Don't you get annoyed hearing Ricky's name everytime you hear it?" He asked

"Honestly, I do a little because he hurt her, but they love each other. We can't change that" Monica said

"Oh alright" Joey said sounding upset

"What's wrong joe?" Monica asked closing the apartment door so no one from inside can hear

"I don't know. I get mad everytime I see Isabella and Ricky together. I don't want her near him, but when I'm around Isabelle, I- I'm so calm and happy just to be around her. I love talking to her, she's just amazing" Joey said and continued saying more stuff about her. Monica knew Joey was actually falling for Isabelle, he just didn't know it yet as he continued saying sweet things about Isabelle, a smile grew on Monica's face.


	7. Feelings deepen,heartbreak, and betrayal

Hey guys, sorry I haven't put up a chapter. Never got a chance to it. I've gotten reviews, keep it up :) thanks :D

Chapter 7:

The next morning, Rachel was taking a shower and Isabelle was still asleep and Monica was making breakfast. Joey walked in and greeted Monica.

"Hey, whatcha making?" He asked

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon" Monica said as she continued to cook. Joey got a bottle of water and sat down still thinking what he said last night.

"You let out a lot of feelings last night" Monica said. She smiled at the fact he did that.

"Y-yeah. Mon, don't tell anyone about this okay?" Joey said

"Tell anyone about what?" Rachel heard him as she came out of the bathroom. Joey looked nervous.

"Come on, tell me" Rachel said

"Tell you what?" Chandler said as him and Phoebe came in. Joey got more nervous. He didn't want anyone to find out about it. He knew he had to tell them as some point.

"I-It's nothing. It's just an audition I had to do, but I had to tell Monica about it because I was telling Isabelle about it." Joey said, hoping the lie would work out.

"Well, what?" Phoebe asked

"Um well, I had to get naked for part of the audition and I ended up sleeping with the casting director." Joey said, knowing it would work

"Ha, no surprise buddy!" Chandler said slapping him in the back softly. Isabelle came out of the bedroom and was dressed in her work clothes.

"Hey guys!" She said as she was pouring herself some coffee. Everyone greeted her in sync.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us about Joey getting naked and sleeping with the casting director at his audition?" Phoebe asked

"What? What are you talking about?" Isabelle asked

"You know, the thing Joey told you about him getting naked for an audition?" Phoebe said sounding a bit confused

"Phoebs, she's just acting about not knowing still" Joey said

"What are you guys talking about?" Isabelle said as she looked at her watch.

"Whatever, we'll talk about this later, I'm going be late for work." Isabelle said. She grabbed her coat and purse and opened the door and Ross was there.

"Hi..Bye!" Isabelle said as she walked out the door

"Hi and bye to you too" Ross said closing the door

"I thought you told her about the audition?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, she usually just goes along with it when everyone finds out about a secret, she knows" Phoebe said and everyone argeed. Joey got nervous again and looked at Monica. She mouthed to him to tell them, but he didn't say a word. He felt nauseous. Monica did it again and he sighed

"Alright, I only told you guys about the audition thing because it's a lie" Joey said.

"Then what is the real thing?" Ross asked, he just followed along as he kind of figured it out. Joey stayed quiet.

"Um he let out some feelings yesterday" Monica said

"Oh, that was the big thing, you didn't want to tell us?" Chandler asked

"About Isabelle." Monica added after. Everyone looked at Joey and he just smiled nervously.

It was 4 p.m and Isabelle was waiting at the bus stop to get a ride to the hospital to visit Ricky. As she was heading to his room, she saw through the window a woman in his room. She looked closely and saw it was Maggie. Maggie kissed him and he kissed her back. Her eyes watered as she saw him touch her belly. She then knew he was the father. She opened the door with tears falling.

"Izzy" Ricky said

"You bastard!" Isabelle yelled

"And you. you fucking bitch!" Isabelle said

"Issa, I didn't know how to tell you" Maggie said

"Didn't know how to tell me? you just say it. How could you do this to me? Instead I had to find out by you two kissing and him touching your belly." Isabelle yelled. And with that Isabelle left the hospital with tears still falling. Instead of taking the bus, she chose to walk home to help her calm down and think

Meanwhile at the apartment, Joey just finished telling his friends the secret he told Monica

"You gotta tell her" Ross said

"No, no way. She doesn't even feel the same way" Joey said

"You never know if you never tell her" Monica said

"Yeah, Mon's right joe. You gotta tell her at some point. Who knows, she might be your true love" Chandler said

"She's your lobster" Phoebe said smiling as everyone looked at her awkwardly.

"That's what you said about Rachel and Ross" Joey said

"Yeah I know, but she could be your lobster mate forever" Phoebe said still smiling. Joey took that into consideration.

A few days have passed and Isabelle is still upset about Ricky and Maggie. Maggie and Ricky had tried calling her, but she ignores them. Monica and Chandler have been dating for a few months and Monica wants Chandler to move in with her because she has found out she is pregnant, but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel moved in with Ross after Rachel found out about Monica's pregnancy.

Monica comes out of the bathroom and Isabelle is on the table looking at her cereal.

"Hey Isabelle, I gotta talk to you about something" Monica said sitting down in the chair

"Yeah?" She replied

"Chandler is moving in because I'm pregnant and I need the extra room for when the baby comes." Monica said hesitantly because she has a feeling Isabelle would take it the wrong way. In fact, Isabelle was excited about it and didn't mind moving out.

"Oh my gosh really?" Isabelle asked in a very excited mood

"Yeah" Monica said smiling

"Congratz!" Isabelle said as she hugged Monica.

"You can move in with Joey since Candler is moving out and coming here" Monica said

" Oh that's fine" Isabelle said, still smiling about Monica being pregnant. Isabelle looked at her watch and had to get to work.

"I'll see you later" Isabelle said hugging Monica goodbye

"Bye" Monica said. A few minutes later, Monica went to Joey and Chandler's apartment.

"Hey, sweetie" Monica said kissing Chandler

"Hey, you told Isabelle?" Chandler asked

"Told Isabelle what?" Joey said sounding very serious and nervous

"That she's moving in with you because I need space for the baby" Monica said

"No, no,no,no,no way" Joey said. He liked the idea, but he knew he would act weird around her.

"But she's got no where else to go" Monica cried. Joey thought about it and sighed. Monica smiled and hugged him goodbye. Monica and Chandler left and Joey sat down at the counter thinking to himself

"_This is a great idea. I mean Isabelle will be with me. I can see what type of guys she's with, but that won't stop me from liking her so much. No, Joey. This is just a crush. Nothing more. If I sleep with her, I won't feel different about her. I won't like her afterwards. Oh what am I saying? I like her a lot and Ross is right I have to tell her. Well, at some point" _

Joey got up and went outside for a walk. He was still thinking about her. How mant traits he loved about her. He lost track of time walking around. He looked at his watch and it was 4. He knew Isabelle would be walking to the cafe by now. He went to the other side of the street and walked towards her work building. Meanwhile, Isabelle is walking. She's still thinking about Ricky and Maggie and how they betrayed her. She couldn't believe they did that to her. Isabelle was still walking until she bumped into a man. At that same time, Joey had seen her and caught up with her, but saw she bumped into someone and stayed a distance. He saw them talking and smiling. This upset him because the guy was one of her exes, Luke. He saw them walk off to a Starbucks near by. He followed them until they got to the apartment. He still kept his distance and saw them talking and smiling once again. He looked away for a few seconds to make sure no one caught him looking at Isabelle and Luke. He looked back and was shocked. He walked away with a clenched fist to the cafe.

"I can't tell her" Joey said

"Yeah you can man. She's not with anyone" Ross replied

"Then why did I just catch her and Luke kissing outside the apartment building?" Joey said with an attitude. All the friends looked at him, shocked.


	8. New guy, New enemy

Hey guys, one of my friends from school showed me this website and I would like to introduce you to her. Her pen name on here is playdohx. She writes stories also. I've had read them, but it's not about friends. It's about wrestling and the stories are very good. So go check her out :) sorry it's short :P

.net/u/3477179/Playdohx

"Aw man, I'm sorry" Chandler said hugging his friend for support.

At that moment, Isabelle came in with Luke. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was very tall, maybe around 6'3 and had some facial hair, but it looked cute on him.

"Hey guys" Isabelle said smiling at her friends.

"You're back with Luke?" Ross asked because they were holding hands

"Um, yeah" Isabelle smiled as she moved closer to me and he held her smiling also.

Joey hated the thought of Isabelle and Luke being together again. It never bothered him, but now it does because he's falling for her.

"And this is Joey" Isabelle said. Joey was in his own world and didn't pay attention that she was introducing him to the rest of her friends.

"Sup?" Luke said lending out a hand for a handshake.

"Hi" Joey said annoyed.

They were all talking for a couple hours in the cafe. Laughing and having fun. Everyone expect for Luke and Isabelle noticed Joey wasn't happy and would put a fake smile on his face once in a while.

"Hey, I'm gonna go. I'm beat" Joey said getting up. Everyone said bye and he went back to the apartment. Chandler came and so did Monica, Phoebe, and Ross.

"Hey man, how you holding up?" Ross asked

"I can't stand to see her with any guy she's with" Joey said

"Dude, you gotta tell her" Chandler said and the girls argeed.

In the morning, Joey was walking to the cafe and saw Luke and Isabelle kissing.

"Hey, Izz" Joey said

"Hey" Isabelle replied

The three of them went inside and got coffee. It was almost noon and Luke had to get to work

"Aw shit, I have to get to work. I'll see you later babe" Luke said to Isabelle, giving her a peck on the lips

"Yeah, that's right jackass. leave." Joey mumbled, but Luke and Isabelle heard him.

"Joey!" Isabelle said

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Luke said walking up to Joey

"You're my problem" Joey said pushing him off and walking away.

He was in the apartment and Isabelle came in.

"What was that?" Isabelle asked

"What was what?" Joey replied with a question

"You calling Luke a jackass" Isabelle said

"I have a problem with him" Joey said

"Why?" Isabelle asked

"Because I do" Joey replied. The next hour Isabelle tried to get it out of him why he had a problem with Luke. She didn't want anyone to hate Luke because she loved him and thought about marrying him one day.

"Wanna know why I have a problem with him?" Joey said with his voice raising. Isabelle crossed her arms and nodded.

"The only reason why I have a problem with him is because I like you. No, I love you. You're amazing Iz and I wanna be with you. I don't see my life without you in it. I love you and always will." Joey finally felt relived to let out his feelings to Isabelle. Isabelle stood there shocked.

"Look, I know you don't-" Joey was cut off because Isabelle had went up to him and kissed him. He pulled away and quietly said to her "I love you" and kissed her again. She pulled away laying her forehead on his, smiling.

"I-" It was cut off. Joey woke up breathing heavy a bit. It was just a dream. A dream that Joey wished it would be real.


	9. Sparks are felt

Hey guys, since this story is almost done. I have a great idea for another story. I was thinking for the couple Rachel/Joey since I find that couple interesting when they dated. If you want a different couple, let me know :) enjoy

Chapter 9:

A few months had passed and Isabelle and Luke were still together. It was a snowy December day and everyone was in the cafe. Isabelle and Luke were sitting next to each other on the couch. So was Monica. Chandler and Joey were sitting where they usually sit. Ross was sitting in the chair on the other side of the room and Phoebe was sitting in on the couch also. Rachel was sitting next to Ross. They were all talking and Luke and Joey had to leave. Luke kissed Isabelle goodbye and said goodbye to everyone else. Joey said goodbye to everyone aswell and both of them left.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you guys something" Isabelle said

"What?" Rachel asked

"A few nights ago, I had a dream about me and Joey. I brushed it off, but last night I had the same dream, woke up, and then went back to sleep and had a different dream about me and Joey" Isabelle said feeling a bit uncomfrontable. All the friends were shocked to hear this, but also happy because she may be getting feelings for him.

"What should I do?" Isabelle asked them

"Just think about it. You might get feelings for Joey" Monica smiled as she said her advice to Isabelle

"Ha, no way. Too much of a womanizer. I've made that mistake once, I'm not going to do it again." Isabelle said

Joey was waiting to be called in for an audition. He took out his wallet and looked at the picutres of him and his friends in it. He looked at himself and Isabelle. He knew falling in love with Isabelle was painful, but he had a feeling it was worth it, just because she was Isabelle. He got called in for the audition. He closed the door and went inside the room to do the audition.

"I've got to get to work guys, I'll see you later" Isabelle said bye to everyone and left. She was trying to find her phone and bumped into someone. She looked up and it was Joey walking back from his audition

"Hey, sorry, how was your audition?" Isabelle asked still close to his body.

"It was fine" Joey replied with a smile. They tried going the other way, but kept going the same direction as each other. He picked up Isabelle and put her down on the other side of him. He smiled and walked away. She looked at him amazed and turned around. She smiled and thought about the dream again. Isabelle went to the apartment to finish getting the rest of her stuff into Joey's apartment. Monica was almost 7 months pregnant. Isabelle said bye to Monica and went to Joey's apartment. She put her bag down on the counter. Joey came out of his room with basketball shorts and a white tank top

"Hey Izz" Joey said as he walked to the bathroom. She never noticed how muscular his body was. She loved it when guys were muscular because it made her feel safe when he would hold her. She stopped thinking about it and went to some of the boxes and started to get stuff out of them

"Izz, need help?" Joey asked. Joey knew at some point, he would blush or do something embrassing, but he didn't mind because he knew Isabelle would laugh. After a few hours, they were done and exhausted. They were sitting in the chairs, watching t.v.

"I think I got a shot for the casting director to cast me in the show." Joey said

"Really?" Isabelle asked getting up to get a bottle of water

"Yeah" Joey replied, getting up aswell and leaning on the counter

"'Congratz!" Isabelle smiled and hugged him. They both felt something, but they thought the other didn't feel anything. Joey fell more in love with her, just by the touch of her skin by his. Isabelle got some feeling about Joey and felt safe in his arms. She felt his warm skin also. She pulled away and sat back in the chair. Both of them couldn't sleep a lot that night.

A few days passed and Joey and Isabelle were talking and the doorbell downstairs rang

"That must be the script" Joey said getting up and letting the mailman in.

"Please sign here. Thanks" The mailman said and left.

Joey looked through the script and was fine with it.

"You aren't gonna memorize your lines?" Isabelle asked

"Nah, I do it two or three days before" Joey replied

"You don't forget it?" Isabelle asked

"Yeah, sometimes" Joey replied

"Then I'll help you practice" Isabelle said sounding excited. Joey held the script and read some lines.

"But you need to leave. I can't be with you" Isabelle said acting. They read more lines and then there was a part where the two characters had to kiss

"Um, we don't have to do this" Joey said

"No, I want to. I'm already in character" Isabelle whined a bit. Joey read his line again then Isabelle did. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in. Then both of them felt their lips against one another. Joey pulled away feeling shocked, so did Isabelle.

"Did you feel that?" Joey asked slowly and quietly. Isabelle nodded.

"I wanna try that again" Isabelle said. She leaned in slowly and so did Joey and they kissed again. They both felt the sparks between them. Isabelle pulled away feeling more shocked and Joey also.


	10. I love you

Chapter 10:

Isabelle looked at Joey. And Joey looked back at Isabelle. Joey got up and went to his bedroom. Isabelle stayed where she was, a few minutes later, she went to sleep.

In the morning, Joey went to Ross and Rachel's and Isabelle went to Monica and Chandler's. Phoebe came a few minutes later to Monica and Chandler's apartment.

It was silent as they ate.

"So me and Joey kissed last night" Isabelle said. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Joey was drinking coffee on Ross's couch while Ross and Rachel were eating.

"Me and Isabelle kissed last night" Joey said.

"What!" Rachel yelled

"Are you serious?" Ross asked

Both, Isabelle and Joey had explained to them what happened. Monica was shocked because she wouldn't think Isabelle and Joey would kiss each other. Ross and Rachel were happy, but upset about it because she has a boyfriend that she is happy with.

Joey went to his audition and couldn't stop replaying what happened last night in his head. Isabelle went to work and couldn't concerate. She kept replaying it in her head and kept thinking of Joey also.

All the friends expect for Joey and Isabelle went to the cafe.

"I can't believe they kissed!" Phoebe said

"Well, they did and now we don't know what's going to happen" Ross said

"I honestly want them together" Monica said

"Yeah me too" Rachel argeed

"But how do we know Isabelle won't hurt him?" Chandler asked

"She won't. How do we know Joey won't hurt Isabelle?" Monica said

"He's in love with her!" Ross yelled

They all got into a small argument over it. Isabelle couldn't take being inside the building anymore. She went outside to walk around. She didn't care if her boss was yelling at her as she was leaving. She just needed to get space. She walked around in high heels and her work clothes, thinking what to do. She didn't know if she loved Luke anymore.

She got to Central Park and sat down on a bench. Joey was walking to the cafe, but he wanted to take the long way home going through Central Park. Isabelle feel comfrontable sitting so she got up and walked around. Both of them thought about what to do. Joey thought nothing would happen because she has Luke. Isabelle thought if she should break up with Luke and be with Joey or stay with Luke. A few minutes later, they both bumped into each other.

"Hey" Joey said quietly. Isabelle smiled showing no teeth.

"Wanna talk?" Joey asked. Isabelle nodded and they went to the big rocks and sat there. Isabelle took off her shoes.

"I don't know what to do" Isabelle said quietly. "I mean like I felt something when we kissed the first time, then I felt more of it when we kissed again." she added. He looked at her, wishing the situation was never there. He kind of wished that he never met Isabelle, but then he thought maybe he was supposed to. Maybe she's the one.

"I felt it too" Joey still talking quietly. Isabelle put her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't think I would feel that much spark in a kiss" Isabelle said quietly.

"You felt a lot?" Joey asked

"Yeah, the first time I felt sparks, but I thought it was because we were in character, then I wanted to see if I felt it without being in character and I felt more the second time" Isabelle explained. Joey sighed deeply. He wished Isabelle was just his already.

"I know something that is for a fact" Joey said. Isabelle lifted her head and looked at him waiting for a response

"I-love you: Joey said stuttering a bit. Isabelle was shocked to hear it. She didn't know what came over her. She took her hand put it on his neck and he looked at her. She brought him closer to her and her lips met his. Isabelle pulled away and put her forehead on his and said to him quietly

"I love you too" as she smiled and truly meant it

Joey smiled and kissed her back.


	11. A New Chapter

Hey guys this is the last chapter of Friends. I'm not having anymore ideas for it because I'm focusing on another story I'm writing. So enjoy the last chapter :)

Chapter 11:

Isabelle and Joey got to the apartment, still kissing. They both would giggle at times, but they didn't mind it. They made love to each other that night. Isabelle woke up to Joey staring at her, smiling

"I love you" He said

She smiled and said "I love you too"

Someone was calling Isabelle and she saw it was Luke

"Hey, um I have to tell you something" Isabelle said walking out of the room.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm in love with someone else." Isabelle said

"I did love, but not as much as this man" Isabelle continued

"Bye" Isabelle hung up.

"Luke?" Joey asked

"Yeah" Isabelle sighed. Joey went up to her and kissed her

"At least we are together right?" Joey asked cuping her face with both of his hands

Isabelle smiled and said "Yeah"

Ross and Rachel were at Monica and Chandler's apartment, eating breakfast

"Hey guys" Isabelle came in holding Joey's hand. Everyone looked at them, smiling. Isabelle looked at all of them and smiled back

"Hey, what's this?" Joey asked, holding it

"Breast milk. The baby is due in a few weeks" Monica said

"I can't wait!" Rachel yelled

"So, I'm guessing you guys had an amazing time last night" Ross said pointing at our hands that were together.

"Yeah" Isabelle said sighing and looking at Joey. He kissed her and everyone awed.

"Shut up" Joey said, getting eggs to cook.

"Oh, we have news too" Ross said. Rachel got up and went next to him.

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel said

Everyone looked at her, surprised, but happy

"Congratz" Isabelle said, hugging Rachel. Everyone did the same.

Months had passed and Monica had her baby, Daniel. Rachel was due in two months. Isabelle and Joey were still going strong, but Isabelle noticed something.

"Guys" Isabelle said to Rachel and Monica. The guys weren't around

"Yeah?" Monica said, holding the baby.

"Is it weird that I haven't gone my period ever since me and Joey had sex a couple weeks ago?" Isabelle asked

"Yeah!" Rachel said almost yelling

"I'll go buy a pregnacy test" Monica said. She came back a few minutes later with three pengancy tests in the bag.

"Here. You'll try all three to make sure" Monica said. Isabelle tried the first one. Those three minutes seem to take forever. After three minutes, Isabelle looked at the test and it came out positive.

"Try these two" Monica said

"Just to make sure" Rachel said

They waited for both of them. Those six minutes took forever also. They laid out all three on the table and each one came out positive.

"Oh boy" Isabelle said

"I know" Rachel and Monica said in sync

"Hey guys" Joey, Chandler, and Ross came in

Rachel and Monica told Ross and Chandler to go to another room because Isabelle had to talk to Joey.

"Hey baby" Joey said. Isabelle went up to him and kissed him

"What's wrong?" He asked. She took his hand to the table and he looked at the tests that were positive.

"Y-You're pregnant" Joey asked looking at her. Isabelle nodded her head.

"Oh my god! I'm having a baby" Joey yelled in excitment. Isabelle looked at him confused

"I'm having a baby with you!" Joey yelled and picked her. Isabelle was giggling, telling Joey to put her down. The rest came out of the room and saw how happy Joey was.

"Guys, I'm having a baby!" Joey went up to Ross and Chandler

"Yeah, we heard you the first time man" Chandler said

Everyone celebrated that night for the couple.

A few months later, Isabelle was engaged and pregnant. Rachel had her baby, Emma. Daniel was almost one years old. Mover guys carried out the last boxes in Joey and Isabelle's apartment. Isabelle held her growing stomach and so did Joey. He kissed her.

"I can't believe all of us are moving into a family home" Monica said, holding a squirming Daniel.

"Yeah, but me and Isabelle are probably gonna move to L.A after the baby is born" Joey said

"Aww, no!" Monica said.

Someone came up the stairs with two kids. It was Phoebe and Mike. They had gotten married and they had their kids. They were moving into the family home also.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked everyone

"Just one last cup of coffee. I wanna stay awake for the whole thing" Chandler said and everyone argeed. Monica and Joey closed their apartment doors which read 18 and 20 on the front and went downstairs to join the rest of the gang. They all couldn't wait for the new chapter in their life.


End file.
